Merry Christmas, Comrade
by Nicia
Summary: The Christmas outtake for my story LWTA. Christmas is the time for sharing and precious family moments, as well as the still precious but not so family moments. Two weeks of abstinence and a slither of ribbon leads to naughty yet sweet Christmas one-shot for your reading pleasure. RxD.


**Merry Christmas, Comrade. **

**As promised, here's the Christmas outtake for my current WIP Life Will Turn Around. You don't need to have read LWTA to understand this one, just read and enjoy. **

**For any LWTA readers who want to know where this would theoretically slot into the story timeline, it fits in just before chapter 24. If you're going to think of this as a part of that story, you need to ignore the fact that RxD had sex in the shower and got caught by Viktoria. Pretend she caught them naked in the shower together, but they hadn't actually done the deed.**

**Very many thanks to untamed00notbroken who agreed to beta this. I'm sorry it took me so long to get it to you. She's only just gotten it, so any mistakes are mine, and I will post up the clean version once I get it back. And massive hugs to mandy52799 for making such an awesome banner for this o/s. The link to it is on my profile, so make sure you check it out!**

* * *

><p><em>Christmas! The very word brings joy to our hearts. No matter how we may dread the rush, the long Christmas lists for gifts and cards to be bought and given - when Christmas Day comes there is still the same warm feeling we had as children, the same warmth that enfolds our hearts and our homes. <em>

_~Joan Winmill Brown_

_Let Christmas not become a thing_  
><em>Merely of merchant's trafficking,<em>  
><em>Of tinsel, bell and holly wreath<em>  
><em>And surface pleasure, but beneath<em>  
><em>The childish glamour, let us find<em>  
><em>Nourishment for soul and mind.<em>  
><em>Let us follow kinder ways<em>  
><em>Through our teeming human maze,<em>  
><em>And help the age of peace to come<em>  
><em>From a Dreamer's martyrdom.<em>  
><em>~Madeline Morse<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri POV.<strong>

"Dad. Wake up."

"Daddy. Santa came. Wake up."

"Mum."

Little hands shook my body as I groaned and curled up behind Roza, my mind already trying to drift back into sleep…

"DAD!"

Roza groaned as Alyssa yelled at the top of her voice, the sharp sound jolting me from my dreams and also waking up Viktoria who was sleeping on the opposite sofa bed.

"Roza," I shook her shoulder gently as I gave in to the kids' excited demands and sat up. If I had to get out of bed, so did she. "It's Christmas morning. Wakey, wakey."

Her features scrunched up as she frowned and rolled over to bury her face into the space where I'd been lying down a minute earlier. "Too early."

"Mum, we have presents to open." Tom huffed as he clambered up onto the sofa bed to poke at her shoulders. "And Nanny Olena made breakfast."

One of her hazel eyes popped open to stare blearily around the front room. Even though I knew that my family were visiting, I still couldn't get used to sleeping in a sofa bed rather than the king sized bed in our bedroom.

"If you bring me my breakfast, I promise I'll get up." She yawned and the kids nodded. "Otherwise I'm going back to sleep."

"No, mum, get up." Katrina ripped the covers off of Roza's sleeping form and Sophia laughed.

"How about…" I stepped in before an argument could break out and scooped Roza up into my arms. "… We compromise and I carry you into the dining room?"

* * *

><p>"Olena, that was so good." Roza groaned as she rubbed at her stomach and stretched before getting out of her chair. "Thank you for making breakfast."<p>

"You're welcome, Rose." My mother smiled warmly at her before her eyes scanned the room, sharpened and narrowed. "Now you've all stuffed your faces, it's time for you to get showered."

At the kids sour expressions she glared. "Otherwise you won't open _any_ of your presents."

The table fell silent, and then the room was filled with the scraping sound of chairs being pushed back as all of the kids ran for the stairs, eager to shower and change quickly so they could open their presents.

"Dimka, you and your sisters get to wash up."

"But mama-" Viktoria started to complain, until my mother silenced her with a glare.

"I am a sixty year old woman, Viktoria Belikova. Yet I woke up early this morning and slaved away in the kitchen so that you all had a good meal when you woke up. The least you could do is to wash up for me so I can rest my aching bones before the flurry of excitement that comes with children opening presents. Later on, who do you think is going to make Christmas dinner?" My mother stood there with her hands on her hips. "Me. And none of you would ever think to help your mother out and volunteer to doing the cooking just once."

I didn't dare point out that Roza and I had argued with her several nights in a row over who would make Christmas dinner. My mother knew exactly how to guilt trip the four of us and to make us feel like we were five years old once again.

"I'm sorry, mama." Viktoria grimaced as she spoke, and Yeva choked back a laugh.

"That's what I thought." Oh God. My mother had been taking tips from Roza and picking up on her sassiness. The next week was going to be a long one.

* * *

><p>All of us adults had finished opening our presents, and the kids only had one each left. Roza grinned as Katrina and Alyssa squealed and hugged my mother. She'd bought them both a small make up set – an eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss set. They were basics, but more than they needed, and the first pieces of make-up they'd been allowed. They were two beautiful girls, and didn't need make-up clogging their pores and ruining their natural looks.<p>

Of course, despite our words, they'd still wanted some and so we'd allowed my mother to buy them each a starter kit, in neutral shades, for Christmas.

It had been their last present to open, and by the looks on their faces, it had been the best one.

"Okay Tom, it's your turn." He searched through the small pile of presents that remained by the tree and grinned when he found his. He picked up the flat, rectangular box, wrapped in shiny purple foil wrapping paper and shook it curiously, his brow furrowing in confusion when it rattled and thumped.

Roza squeezed my hand as Zoya, Paul and Orel leaned forwards, eager to see what he had as he ripped the paper open.

"Monopoly?" The frown covering his face cleared up as they all grinned. "We can play it later!"

"I bagsie the top hat!"

"I wanna be the car."

"I'm going to be the ship."

"Hey! I wanted to be the ship."

"But I bagsied it."

"But it's my game."

Roza lifted the game out of Tom's hands. "You can play it later and decide who uses which piece then. I don't want any arguments today."

Zoya opened her last present, which turned out to be a new Polly Pocket and some clothes for it; while Orel's turned out to be a large stuffed teddy bear from the Build-a-Bear workshop.

"What did you get Sophia?"

Her emerald green eyes sparkled as she held up a t-shirt and DVD. Winnie the Pooh was on the top, and the DVD was 'The Incredibles'.

"We're definitely watching that later, it's my favourite!"

Karolina smiled as Sophia hugged her and murmured a thank you. "You're welcome, honey. Paul, yours is the last one. What did you get?"

Everyone waited patiently as he carefully peeled away the sellotape holding the bright red, candy stick striped wrapping paper shut. He was like me, meticulous and organised with everything he did.

Finally, he'd opened it enough to reveal what was inside. "La Haine." I grinned at his bad pronunciation of the word.

"Isn't that the one you wanted?"

He nodded eagerly and then pulled out the other two DVD's. "Les Choristes and," His grin widened as he laughed. "White Chicks."

Rose laughed with him as he stood up and walked over to hug us both. "I know you wanted the French ones, but I couldn't resist. You need a little laughter in there too."

* * *

><p>"I forgot how much I love The Incredibles. It has to be <em>the<em> best film ever."

Roza laughed as 'Mr. Incredible' threw the balled up car into the air and smashed up 'Syndrome's' jet.

I smiled, watching the way that her eyes sparkled as she laughed at their on screen antics.

"I love you." The words slipped out before I could stop them and she giggled once more before tilting her head back to look up at me.

"I love you too." Her soft palm cupped my cheek as she leant up to press a light kiss to my lips before she settled back down against my chest and I sighed in relief. Yeva's engagement ring was burning a hole in my pocket, and making me jumpy. I was just so scared that she'd freak out, or worse, that over the next few days her feelings towards me would change and she'd kick me out once again. I'd lived without her once. It was hell, and I didn't plan on ever going through it again.

"Dimka."

My eyes met my grandmother's aged, calming ones, and immediately my nerves settled. She'd already told me that Roza wasn't going to run away anymore, but despite her reassurance, I still felt panicky and scared sometimes. Being someone's live-in boyfriend was one thing, but to propose – that was an entirely different kettle of fish.

"What's got you all riled up?"

Rose's observant eyes locked with mine as I glanced down in surprise.

"Nothing."

Her gaze narrowed. You can't fool me, Dimitri Belikov. Something's up, I know it."

"I-"

_Ding._

_Boom._

_Crash._

The film finished at the exact same time as the timer on the oven went off and my mother bustled past the front room door. "Everybody needs to pitch in and help to carry dishes and food from the kitchen to the dining room. The kids can set the table. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"I win! I win! I win!" Tom sang and danced his way around the front room, grinning like a fool as he waved his Monopoly money around.<p>

"How on Earth did he beat all of us?" The others looked just as confused as I did.

Sophia and Orel had chosen to play with the toys they'd received as Christmas presents; Katrina and Alyssa were trying out their make-up; Paul had wanted to watch the French films he'd been given and mama and Yeva had decided to sit back and relax. So that left Roza, Tom, Karolina, Viktoria, Sonya and I to play Monopoly with Tom. How on Earth had he beaten five adults in such a simple game?

He grinned as he held his palm out, an inch away from his face, and waggled his fingers. "You didn't think I'd win without cheating. Hand it over."

I grimaced as I handed him the crisp ten pound note and he laughed once more before running upstairs to put it in his piggy bank.

"How did he do that?"

Roza shrugged and flopped back into the sofa cushions. "I told you not to bet against him. He rules this game. And his methods change every time, so you can never be prepared for it. Just accept the fact that if you play Monopoly against Tom, you will lose."

* * *

><p>"Bed time guys."<p>

Though they pouted and moaned, all seven of the kids followed me up the stairs willingly. They were already showered and changed into their new pyjama's – courtesy of my mother as a Christmas present.

"Brush your teeth properly. I saw how many sweets you ate today, and then go downstairs to say good night to everyone else."

Once they'd all brushed their teeth, and I'd checked them over, they trudged downstairs to say goodnight. As expected, they tried to wheedle an extra couple of minutes, but were sent straight back upstairs.

"You've all had a long, long day." _After waking me up at the crack of dawn so you could open your presents._ "So bed time. You can play more tomorrow."

They still weren't convinced, despite the yawns that kept escaping their small mouths. "Nana's in bed, and so is Babushka. And they're adults, so that means you should definitely be asleep by now."

I smiled as I tucked them all in to their separate beds, and kissed their foreheads, watching as their eyes started to droop shut before I left the room and made my way downstairs.

Roza passed me at the bottom of the stairs and threw me a flirty smile, but when I turned to follow her back up she stopped me.

"Viktoria wanted to talk to you about hitting the sales tomorrow."

I groaned and pouted. "Can't you pretend that you didn't hear her? I don't want to be roped into going sales shopping." I shuddered and she laughed.

"It won't be that bad. I think she wants to borrow the car, rather than to take you along with her."

"Thank God."

* * *

><p><em>May the spirit of Christmas bring you peace,<br>The gladness of Christmas give you hope,  
>The warmth of Christmas grant you love.<br>~Author Unknown/Ada V. Hendricks_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV.<strong>

I hadn't planned on wearing anything racy for Dimitri for Christmas, but Olena's comments about my weight loss had boosted my confidence. And so, I'd taken advantage of the fact that she and the Belikov's were here for the Christmas holidays and wanted to spend as much time as possible with my children.

I'd given in to my inner desires and had a quick peek in Ann Summers while running around town doing my Christmas shopping.

I bit my bottom lip nervously as I tugged at my 'outfit'. It hid a lot less than I'd expected it to.

_Here goes nothing. _

I covered up with my dressing gown and poked my head out of the bathroom door. "Dimitri!"

"Rose?" Unfortunately for me, Olena stuck her head out of the doorway to our bedroom. "Is there a problem?"

I shook my head. "Is Dimitri still downstairs?"

"I assume so. Do you need my help?"

I shook my head rapidly. "No, I'll just yell until he comes up here."

She smiled at me. "Okay, Roza. Goodnight."

"Night, Olena."

With one last smile, she moved back into the room and shut the door.

"Dimitri!"

"Yes?" His voice was faint as he answered.

"Can you come here for a moment please?"

The dim sounds of shuffling floated up the stairs, and I quickly ducked back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me as I did so. The last thing I wanted was for any of Dimitri's family or the kids to catch a glimpse. I hung my dressing gown on its hook a second before Dimitri called from the landing.

"Roza?"

"I'm in the bathroom."

The door swung open, and Dimitri entered.

And froze.

His jaw dropped open as I tried to strike a sexy pose and crooked my finger for him to come closer.

"What do you think?"

"I- I-"

I grinned – in what I hoped was a seductive fashion. "Merry Christmas."

"Roza," His voice was slightly awestruck as he took in the sight, and my grin turned to a smirk.

"You've been a very, _very_ naughty boy this year, Comrade."

"On the contrary, Roza. I think I've been very good." I giggled at the suggestive tone to his voice and shivered as his hungry gaze slid over my body once more. "What is that?"

"Take off some of your clothes and I might tell you."

One of his dark eyebrows rose challengingly, but he did as I said; his large hands sliding up to grasp the hem of his t-shirt before he yanked it up his body and over his head in one smooth movement.

"Is that better?"

I shook my head sorrowfully, and then grinned. "Normally, I love those jeans. But now… they need to go."

"And what if I don't?" His voice held a hint of a smile, but his expression was expectant, teasing.

I toyed with the one of the ends of the bow. "I'd have to shower alone. And that means you wouldn't get to see what's hidden behi-"

His jeans hit the floor before I finished talking and he stepped forwards eagerly, his hands replacing mine as he tugged lightly at the ribbon strategically wrapped around my body in a bow.

"How do you get this off?" His brow wrinkled in confusion as his large fingers fumbled with the tight knot I'd tied in order to keep the smooth silk from coming undone.

"That's for you to work out. If you deserve your present, you'll figure it out."

"God, Roza. Hidden behind that innocent demeanour is the mind of a smart, sly, sexy-" His voice trailed off as he finally figured out how to undo the knot, and the slither of ribbon slipped from my body and pooled on the floor. "Beautiful."

I grinned and tugged him forwards as I stepped backwards, until my legs bumped against the edge of the bathtub.

"It's been over two weeks since we spent any time together, just the two of us. I thought that we could shower together. And if that just happens to lead to shower sex then who are we to argue?"

He smiled and shrugged out of his boxers. "It's good for the environment. We get to conserve water. And you're absolutely correct. We should appreciate all the little things in life." He grinned and kissed my shoulder. "Like lots and lots of shower sex."

"And it means that your family stay oblivious to the sexual tension that's been building. I don't know how I managed to stay away from you for the two months of our break up."

His face fell, but his eyes darkened and locked with mine. "Neither do I. But I do remember being driven half-crazy with lust the night that Tom went missing."

"How on Earth were you-"

"Driving around with you in the car for hours, and not being able to hold you and soothe you because I wasn't sure how you'd react. The light fragrance of _you_ that filled the car. I couldn't think straight. I was panicked and worried for Tom, yet at the same time, I was hyperaware about the fact that you were so close to me."

My fingers splayed across his chest as he spoke, tracing the ripples and definitions that formed as he spoke, until the palm of my right hand rested over his heart.

"I thought that you hated me that night. When you left again, I thought we were over for good." I swallowed heavily and glanced up at him. "And then when you turned up the next day, I felt like life couldn't get any better because I knew you hadn't given up on any of us."

"I didn't give up on _us_ either." His head dipped to kiss me softly before he let me go and grinned naughtily. "I'm still feeling deprived though, and there's only one known solution."

I rolled my eyes. "We sound like such a cheesy romance novel right now."

"Then let's sound like a naughty one instead." Dimitri's tone was suggestive and I giggled as he bent down to pull off his socks as I turned and switched on the shower.

"Lock the door."

His footsteps were light as he did so, and I stepped into the shower, the hot water instantly soaking my flushed skin.

"Is this my unofficial gift?" I turned to face Dimitri as he pulled back the shower curtain and stepped into the bath, before fixing it back in place, his large arms already reaching out to hold me.

"Maybe it's just an official gift that couldn't be put under the tree." My voice grew breathy as his head lowered to my neck so he could press soft little kisses to the sensitive skin of my collarbone. "I mean," I swallowed as his fingers began to trace small patterns over the skin of my hips, and then skimmed upwards to my waist. "Your mother would have had a heart attack if I'd laid myself down underneath the tree covered only in a scrap of scarlet ribbon."

"I wouldn't have minded."

"That's because you're horny because we haven't done anything for two weeks."

He chuckled and pulled my body flush against his as his mouth followed his hands and moved upwards to press against my lips tenderly.

"And you're not?"

"Of course I am, I just-" I gasped as his grasp around my waist tightened and he lifted me into the air, before pressing me back against the tiles. "I just know how to control my urges."

He snorted and attacked my neck once again. "Your control is worse than mine Roza. You practically molested me under the table yesterday."

I flushed. "My hand just wandered a little higher than it should have. And it's not like you're perfect, you practically had me bent backwards over the kitchen counter on Monday."

His gaze darkened with lust as he pressed up against me a little more firmly, letting me know exactly how much his urges had built up over the past fortnight. "You were wearing nothing but that tight, blue silk shirt I love and a pair of my boxer shorts. I couldn't help myself."

I swallowed hard and allowed my fingers to explore their way up his arms and across his muscled shoulders to twine into the ends of his hair.

"Well, if there was ever a time-"

He knew what I was going to say and cut me off as his hips ground against mine.

"You're going to regret doing that."

His eyes lit up with excitement at my words, and I roughly drew his face back to mine, my mouth hungrily, silently demanding more.

And more I got.

His biceps and pecs rippled and bunched as his grip tightened, and he lifted my body away from the wall for a moment so that my hips could lower to meet his, and allow his throbbing erection to enter me slowly and rock his hips against mine.

We sighed together as my muscles tightened and relaxed around him, my nails clawing at his back as I tried to move against his pace and lower my body faster. I'd wanted this to be something special and meaningful, but now that we were in the moment, my body just wanted _more_.

"_Dimitri_."

He heard my unspoken request and let his arms slip around my waist fully, drawing our chests flush against each other's as his hips angled upwards and he drove a little deeper into my body.

Roza," His hips moved away from mine, and then thrust back up sharply as he thrust into me again and again, the flow of water from the shower drowning out the echoed sounds of pants and moans.

It had been too long, even though it had only been two weeks, and my body felt like it was being consumed. My muscles felt weak, yet refreshed… _alive_, as Dimitri pulled out to the tip and then plunged into me, a guttural groan spilling from his lips as he did so.

Words couldn't express what I felt for him, and the lack of action had been driving me crazy. Now that we were in each other's arms, making love to each other fiercely, I felt overwhelmed.

Full.

Loved.

It pushed me over the edge as we rocked against each other one last time: and my body fell apart in his arms as my name fell from his lips like a murmured prayer.

* * *

><p>I panted softly as I tried to control my breathing and leant back so I could stare into Dimitri's eyes. The jets of water from the shower still sprayed over us, but my attention was centred on the man who held me in his arms.<p>

"I love you."

Dimitri smiled and shifted my weight in his arms so that he could brush some of the hair out of my face. "I love you too. Merry Christmas, Roza."

"Merry Christmas, Comrade."

* * *

><p><em>The best of all gifts around any Christmas tree: the presence of a happy family all wrapped up in each other. ~Burton Hillis<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas guys! I hope you all have a safe, blessed and happy one.<strong>

**Make sure to check out the banner for this! The link is on my profile.**


End file.
